


All In Your Head

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Culture Shock, M/M, Mental Asylum, Mental Illness, Phineas believes he's nine years old, and the entire series of phineas and ferb is all in Phineas's head, angsty, ferb is Phineas's doctor, mind-break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: He had been nine years old for the past twelve years.He couldn't help it. He had seen something no one should ever have to see, watching his father fall to his death. Stuck in a false reality that he as well as his doctors are all nine-year-olds, Phineas has lived the past twelve years of his life in a mental asylum under the care of Dr. Fletcher, who he believes is his step-brother.Dr. Fletcher on the other hand, is set on helping his patient. He takes him outside, tries to help him understand his age and how to come to terms with the world. What he wasn't planning on doing however, was falling in love with him.





	

Isabella slowly pushed the food cart down the hallway, approaching the more brighter of rooms. The front was made of glass, probably so he always had a way to look out at the world around him. 

She double-checked to make sure she had his favorite meal and then went to the door. Carefully she slid her ID card into the keyhole and the door opened. She went in. 

The 21-year-old was lying in the middle of his child-themed room, doodling on a blue piece of construction paper. He looked up when the door opened and smiled brightly. 

"Izzy!" He said, jumping up with his construction paper in hand. 

"Hey Phineas," she said with a smile. "What chya' doin'?" 

"I'm drawing the blueprints to my new device! It'll let me fly!" Phineas said. "Ferb's going to help me work on it!"

Isabella nodded and went to her cart. 

"I have your lunch," she said. "Why don't you go sit at your table? I'll bring it over." 

Phineas nodded and went to a small table, meant for more smaller people, such as children. She brought over a small plastic plate with a corndog, french-fries, a brownie, and a juice box. 

As Phineas began eating, she sat on the other side of him. 

"So, you still think you're nine-years-old?" She asked. Phineas gave her a confused look as he sipped his juice box. 

"Izzy, I've always been nine-years-old! You, Baljeet, Buford, Ferb, we're all nine years old!" Phineas said. Isabella sighed. Yes, he was still nine-years-old, and had been nine-years-old for the past twelve years.

"I know Phineas," Isabella said with a small pretend laugh. "I was just kidding."

"I don't think Buford likes being nine," Phineas said as he took a bite out of his corndog. 

"Careful, it's hot," Isabella said. Phineas put it back down and began to eat his french fries. "What makes you say he doesn't like it?"

"He gets frustrated when I ask him to play, and he keeps saying, 'What the...the...'" Phineas didn't say. 

"What the what?" Isabella asked. 

"It's a bad word," Phineas said. "It's the 'h' word. He says 'What the bleep is wrong with you?! It's been twelve years, get over it.' I just don't think he likes playing with me," Phineas said. 

Isabella sighed and sat back. Dr. Van-Stomm had always been quick tempered. He always complained to Phineas's other doctors. 'It's been twelve years! He should he over it by now!' But gosh darn it Phineas was closer to his dad than anything, and watching him fall to his death during that accident was so hard on him, no wonder he created a false reality. 

"Don't worry, I'll have a talk with him. Eat your brownie," Isabella said. He nibbled generously at it. 

"When is Ferb coming?" He asked. 

"Soon, he's eating his lunch," Isabella said. "It is lunch time after all." Phineas smiled and kept eating. 

"He lets me go on walks," Phineas said. "He takes me to the park and we play tag and I-Spy. He lets me do what I want, he takes care of me like an older brother."

"I know, he likes you too," Isabella said. 

"He asks me weird questions sometimes, like if I have any memories of my life before here or if I had any weird thoughts, you know, about kissing," Phineas said. "But he also points out cool things! Like did you know there's a mountain so high you need to take oxygen with you?! That's crazy! He said it was called Mount Everest." He took the last bite of his brownie and finished his juice box. 

Isabella took his dishes and put them on her cart. "Sure is!" She began to walk out, looking back at Phineas, who was now over by his toy-box and pulling out his race car track. 

"You gonna be okay till Ferb comes?" She asked. Phineas nodded as he began to piece the track together. She nodded and left. 

She went into the faculty room and put her cart by the sink, sitting down and sighing. 

Ferb was just leaving as she sat down. "He's asking for you, Dr. Fletcher," Isabella said. 

"Alright," Ferb said. "How was he?"

"Happy, and hungry. He's playing with his race cars now," Isabella said as Ferb began to leave. "Alright, thanks," Ferb said as he left. 

He walked down the hallway and into Phineas's room. 

Phineas smiled brightly and shot up, bolting to him like a puppy who's owner just walked through the door. He smashed into him and hugged him. 

"Ferb! I missed you so much! I'm so happy you're here!" Phineas said. 

"Hey Phineas," Ferb said, rubbing Phineas's back. "You playing with your race cars?"

Phineas nodded. "Come on! I'll show you!"

Ferb sat beside him as Phineas played. Of course, as Phineas said, the race cars were going at light speed, and Ferb humored the idea for him. 

"So, you wanna go outside?" Ferb asked. Phineas nodded, his smile bright.

"Are you going to make me do those tests again?" Phineas asked as he stood up. Ferb shook his head. "I was thinking we could build something today, you know, one of our inventions," Ferb said. He smiled when Phineas's face light up. 

"Really?! Sweet! I made these blueprints, maybe we could use them!" Phineas said, picking up the blue sheet of paper beside him. Ferb took it from him and looked at it, slowly walking out of the room as Phineas followed him. He sighed mentally. Phineas was smart, he was well rehearsed in physics and chemistry, far beyond the age of a nine-year-old.

So why did he believe he was still a child?

"Of course we can use it," Ferb said as Phineas walked beside him. 

"Awesome! I know what we're going to do today!"

**Author's Note:**

> A small, three part thing based off a head canon me and my friend came up with


End file.
